


Hurry back tiger.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Tarlos Drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Army, Army Medic, Deployment, M/M, Military, Skype Call, TK is deployed, away from home, military deployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: TK as an Army Medic AU.TK and Carlos share a quick Skype call while TK is overseas serving in the Army.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991968
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. “You got the pictures?”

“Hey baby,” TK’s voice crackles via the Skype call, his picture freezing every few seconds, “I don’t have a lot of time,” Carlos hears his voice say but the pictures doesn’t move.

“I know baby, I just want to hear you” Carlos says sadly watching the video struggle to keep up with the audio. The call freezes on TK smiling, his mouth spread wide and the cute little crinkles by his eyes are out in full force. He looks tired Carlos thinks to himself and far too skinny. TK had been away for only 9 months, but by the looks of it being an army medic is taking it out of him.

“You got the pictures?” Carlos asks, a few months back he had sent some pictures of the team and a few of himself and TK over in a care package.

TK pats the pockets on his chest over his heart, “They’re right here. Tell Grace thanks for the cookies, the guys really appreciated them.” The pair take a beat just to look at each other, both sets of eyes taking in their husbands.

“I miss you,” Carlos hears him say but the screen turns to static and he hears TK swear.

“I miss you too,” Carlos replies as the video flickers back on just in time for him to watch TK look sadly at the screen, Carlos feels a tug at his heart. A loud bang cuts TK off as he goes to speak and the army base around him fills with people running, TK looks over his shoulder and then back at the screen.

“I love yo…” He says as the call disconnects.


	2. "I am tired"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos speak again.

“You look tired,” is the first thing that Carlos hears when the skype call connects. He sighs and smiles when he sees his husband appear on the screen.

“I am tired. I was so worried,” he says his voice cracking as he looks at TK. He had a small cut above his right eye and a bruise was forming on his jaw, “Is everything okay?” he continues. TK lowers his head and shakes it slightly.

“It is now…it was…you know for a few moments there I…” TK looks sadly into the camera his hand coming up to pat the pocket that holds his photos.

“I love you,” Carlos says forcefully. TK nods letting the three words wash over him, Carlos sees him relax slightly.

“That’s all I was thinking about. Hearing you say that again.” TK says his lips beginning to tremble and he starts to fiddle with his wedding band, “The thought of never hearing that again, I can’t even…” TK whispers. 

“Tyler, I love you” Carlos says again leaning closer to the screen, “And I need you to come home.”

“Nine more months baby. Just nine more months,” TK says reaching forward to touch the screen. Carlos reaches forward too, placing his fingertips against TK’s.

“Nine more months.”


	3. "Mr Carlos Reyes-Strand?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Carlos and Owen get a knock at the door.

The next few months flew by for Carlos, between his work and catching up with the teams he allows himself to relax. He has been able to speak to TK more then often then not and was glad to see that TK was safe. But deep down he knew it wasn't going to last. 

Their last Skype call was yet again interrupted by gunfire and screaming, a hurried I love you and he was gone. Carlos had sat by the phone all night dreading the call that he knew may come. That one night turned into two, which turned in three and before Carlos knew it a whole month had gone past without word from his husband. 

It was raining the night he and Owen were having dinner, while TK was away it was his job to look after Owen. The pair were discussing Owen's latest doctors visit when the door bell rang. The pair froze and looked at each other. The bell rang again and Carlos slowly got up from the table. When he thinks back on this moment years down the track, he will remember how long he thought the walk to the front door was. 

Upon opening it he takes in the two uniformed officers standing there, their hats held under their arms. 

"Mr Carlos Reyes-Strand?" One of them asks. Carlos can't answer, his eyes have fallen to the enveloped being held by the other officer. 

"Yes," A voice says behind him as Owen places a hand on his shoulder. 

"I very much regret to inform you that as of yesterday May 23rd 2020 at 0638hrs Captain Tyler Kennedy Reyes-Strand was reported missing in action. The field hospital that Captain Reyes-Strand was stationed at came under enemy fire and the main field camp has been unable to connect the hospital. Please be advised that this notification is not one of death but one of MIA. The army's current objective is to use any means necessary to make contact with the field hospital and report confirmations. If there is anyway in which I can help you by advice or information please do not hesitate to contact me via this number," The officer hold out the envelope. "Do you understand?" The officer asks, but all Carlos heard was buzzing and he was unable to look away from envelope.

"We understand, thank you Sir." Owen says reaching forward to take the envelope. Carlos watches as the two men walk back to their car and drive away. The next thing he knows his knees are meeting the floor and the world turns black. 


End file.
